V9.8
** World Champions 2019 skins ** |Release = 17 de abril de 2019 |Related = *EUW Notas de la versión 9.8 *LAN Notas de la versión 9.8 *LAS Notas de la versión 9.8 |Prev = V9.7 |Next = V9.9 }} Nuevos cosméticos Los siguientes Aspecto de campeón han sido añadidos a la tienda: * * * * * * * * Los siguientes Iconos de invocador han sido añadidos a la tienda: Galaxy Slayer Zed profileicon.png|Galaxy Slayer Zed iG Camille profileicon.png|iG Camille iG Fiora profileicon.png|iG Fiora iG Kai'Sa profileicon.png|iG Kai'Sa iG LeBlanc profileicon.png|iG LeBlanc iG Rakan profileicon.png|iG Rakan iG Irelia profileicon.png|iG Irelia Poronaut profileicon.png|Poronaut Full of Stars profileicon.png|Full of Stars Los siguientes Centinelas de visión han sido añadidos a la tienda: Championship Hot Dog Ward.png|Championship Hot Dog Ward League of Legends V9.8 Cliente ;Lobby de fin de juego * Se solucionó un problema en el que las ganancias de XP de 4 dígitos causaban que el círculo de progreso se ajustara de forma extraña. ;Ranked * Fixed a bug where the Master tier ladder displayed incorrectly and would only show the first 101 people multiple times. Champions ; * ** El daño adicional real aumentó a 13% de 10%. * ** Enfriamiento a segundos desde . ** Ahora sigue a su objetivo hasta 2000 unidades desde donde lanzó el Lanzamiento de vendaje, en caso de que los objetivos salgan del aturdimiento antes de que llegue. ; * Estadística ** Base de velocidad de ataque aumentada a de . ; * ** Costo de maná reducido a de . ; * ** Ya no inflige más del doble del daño cuando se usa a corta distancia. ; * ** Las líneas de voz ya no son reemplazadas por sus pieles base. * ** Lenta / aturdir y paralizar la duración aumentada a 2 segundos de . ** Daño de base aumentado a de . * ** Costo de maná reducido a 40 en todos los rangos de . ; * ** Enfriamiento reducido a segundos de . ; * ** El indicador de rango / lanzamiento ahora aparece correctamente. * ** El indicador de rango / lanzamiento ahora aparece correctamente. * ** El indicador de rango / lanzamiento ahora aparece correctamente. * ** La duración de la trampa aumentó a 180 segundos de 120. ** Tiempo de recarga reducido a segundos de . * ** Multiplicador de daño aumentado a }} from }}. ** Se corrigió un error en el que la información sobre las herramientas de aumento de nivel mostraba valores incorrectos. ; * General ** Ahora puedo bailar. * Estadística ** Daño de ataque base reducido a 50 de 52. ** Base de armadura reducida a 26 de 28. ** Velocidad de ataque base reducida a de . * ** Las ascensiones ahora se basan en puntos de nivel y habilidad. ; * ** forma establece el tiempo de reutilización en 8 segundos en todos los rangos. ; * ** Se corrigió un error donde no mostró correctamente en esta piel. ; * ** El indicador de rango / lanzamiento ahora aparece correctamente. ; * ** El ala derecha ya no apunta en una dirección diferente durante su animación de Homeguard. ; * ** Mientras está activo, Master Yi está ahora . ; * ** El indicador de rango / lanzamiento ahora aparece correctamente. * ** La duración de la raíz aumentó a 0.75 - 1.5 (basado en nivel) segundos de 0.5 - 1.5 (basado en nivel). * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** El indicador de rango / lanzamiento ahora aparece correctamente. ; * ** El indicador de rango / lanzamiento ahora aparece correctamente. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 575 from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. ** Base armor increased to 4 from . * ** Base healing against champions increased to from . ** Base fury-enhanced champion healing increased to from . ** Fury-enhanced healing cap increased to from . ; * ** El indicador de rango / lanzamiento ahora aparece correctamente. ; * ** First hit health ratio increased to from %|health}}. ** Second hit health ratio increased to from %|health}}. ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from 8. * ** Slow strength increased to 60% from 40%. * ** Mana cost reduced to to . ; * ** Se corrigió un error en el que el Blind no se mostraba correctamente en . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . Items ; * Tooltip now mentions "Limited to 1 Tear item". ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. ; * duration increased to 3 seconds from 1. ; * Armor increased to 100 from 90. * Health increased to 750 from 625. ; * Armor increased to 125 from 95. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost unchanged. ; * Magic resistance increased to 100 from 90. * Health increased to 750 from 550. ; * Tooltip now mentions "Limited to 1 Tear item". ; * Tooltip now mentions "Limited to 1 Tear item". ; * Tooltip now mentions "Limited to 1 Tear item". ; * amplification increased to 35% from 30%. * Slow decay duration increased to seconds from 1. ; * Tooltip now mentions "Limited to 1 Tear item". ; * duration increased to 3 seconds from 1. Runes ; * Bonus damage increased to 8% from 7%. * No longer grants for 10 seconds upon scoring a champion . Howling Abyss ;Butcher's Bridge end of event * The Butcher's Bridge event ends right before the patch is launched and some changes are applied to the Howling Abyss. * , , and . * still grants health regeneration based on missing health rather than maximum health. * Rune adjustments are still applied. * In champion select, champion bans are no longer available. * From game start to 15:00, minions have 325 movement speed. At 15:00, they start gaining movement speed every minute until 25:00 when they'll have 425 movement speed. * From game start to 15:00, champions deal 0% more damage to structures. At 15:00, that value increases linearly until 25:00 when they'll deal 15% bonus damage to structures. * Damage reduction range from non-ultimates or damage-over-time abilities increased to 1000 from 900. * ** Daño recibido aumentado un 5%. * ** Daño infligido aumentado un 5%. * ** Daño recibido reducido un 6%. ** Daño infligido aumentado un 1%. * ** Daño infligido aumentado un 5%. * ** Daño recibido aumentado un 5%. * ** Daño infligido reducido un 5%. * ** Daño infligido reducido un 3%. * ** Daño infligido aumentado un 2%. * ** Daño infligido aumentado un 5%. * ** Daño infligido aumentado un 2%. ** Daño recibido reducido un 2%. * ** Increases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Daño recibido reducido un 5%. * ** Daño infligido aumentado un 5%. * ** Daño infligido aumentado un 5%. * ** Daño infligido reducido un 8%. * ** Daño infligido aumentado un 5%. * ** Daño recibido reducido un 5%. * ** Daño infligido reducido un 5%. * ** Daño infligido aumentado un 5%. References Categoría:Notas de versiones Categoría:Notas del Parche Categoría:Parche Categoría:Notas de la versión Categoría:Versión de la Temporada 2019